The types of the corresponding display device and the electronic apparatus containing it are wide range of variety increasingly with the increase of a viewing demand of the user. Generally, an image viewed by the user on the display device and the electronic apparatus is a real image. However, there are new types of the display device and the electronic apparatus recently, and the image viewed by the user on the display device and the electronic apparatus is a virtual image.
Unlike the apparatus displaying a real image, the user is required to view at a particular distance/particular position in the new type of the display device and the electronic apparatus. There is a situation that other persons who are the objects for sharing commonly or individually have to be located at the same or the substantially same particular distance/particular position as that of the user in order for a viewing when the user desires to share the content commonly or individually with them, such that a variety of inconvenience is exerted on the user. For example, it is possible that the user is required to approach other persons who are the objects for sharing commonly or individually very tightly.